Unlucky day
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: It's Nick's unlucky day, or is it? On his way to Captain Renard's home just about everything seems to go wrong. Will Sean be able to make his day better? ...fluff, banter, rain... a certain beige cable knit sweater


Disclaimer: Not mine! -.-"

Just a bit of banter and fluff. ;)

Thanks to shadowolfhunter (AO3) for writing lots and lots of fluff and kicking my imagination into gear!

In case I didn't mention it: THE beige sweater... 'cause I like it.

GRIMM

Nick drives to the outskirts of Portland.

It's raining like somebody up above has forgotten to turn off the tap and now some giant heavenly bathtub is overflowing with torrents of water. Apart from that things are fairly good.

Half a year ago he's broken up with Juliette – which in itself has not been even remotely good – but at least they've gone separate ways on friendly terms. After regaining her memories it's become clear quickly that their relationship would have broken in the long haul.

Nick hasn't wanted to place her at risk again after what happened with Adalind and frankly Juliette hasn't been sure she can cope with all that Grimm craziness over time. So they have done what Aunt Marie told to do him in the very beginning and now – over half a year later – things are finally looking up again. And well, let's say Nick has discovered a few new truths about himself...

Tonight the local Grimm is on his way to his Captain's home after agreeing to meet up for an update about their latest case. Renard likes to be in the know about his Detectives' cases but as always he is a _mite_ bit short on time. After Renard's list of already scheduled meetings went up to three Nick's self defence mechanisms have kicked in and he's stopped to listen.

So here he is now, driving out to meet his boss.

GRIMM

Nick stands on Captain Renard's doorstep, soaking wet, waiting. The door opens. Smart dress shirt, no tie, sleeves rolled up to a point just below his elbows, charcoal grey slacks, his patrician features unreadable...

Oh holy gorgeous God! Nick can barely stop himself from sighing in appreciation at the sight. A smirk steals onto impassiveness as Renard gives Nick a critical once over.

"Did you, by any chance, forget to towel off after taking a shower?"

"Nope. Did that like a good little Detective. Just swinging by for a social call."

Nick pushes his lower lip forward to blow little puffs of breath upwards, apparently to dislodge an irritating droplet of water gathering at the tip of his nose. The Royal's smirk widens.

"Well, I understand it's fairly lashing outside but how did you get _that_ wet over such a short distance? Last I looked the way from my porch to the front door was not _that_ long."

"Car gave out on me half a mile from here." Nick mutters quietly.

"Oh... You could have called, I would have fetched you." There's a pregnant pause.

"Cell slipped from my wet fingers when I exited the car to look what's wrong with the damn car... Fell into a puddle fit to rival Columbian River and didn't do a thing since then." The mutter is tinged with embarrassment now.

"I see. Do come in."

"God, I thought you would never ask, Captain."

Nick steps inside, boots squelching with every step, but stops directly inside the room.

"Ummh, I think I'll just wait right here. No need to ruin your perfectly good carpets." When Nick represses a violent shiver, Renard actually chuckles... quietly and nearly unnoticeable.

"Bathroom is the second door to the right. Go take a shower. I'm sure I'll find some clothes for you in which you won't drown... much."

Definitely a full out devilish smirk now. Nick mock glares at his Zauberbiest Captain for this dig at their (immense) height difference but trots off dutifully to the bathroom nonetheless.

Sean notices another violent shiver and suddenly knows just which clothes he will select for his Grimm turned wet poodle.

15 minutes later Nick sits on the couch staring bemusedly at overlong sleeves that actually reach up to his fingertips. Otherwise, he has to admit, he doesn't want to get out of that thicker than life beige cable knit sweater – ever again.

"So, what have you got on the Mallard case?" Silence.

"Actually... to be honest... not much." The stern frown. Renard doesn't like to be toyed with... or to be deceived.

"And why did you make your way here in pouring rain, if you have almost nothing to report?"

"Does 'I wanted to see my Captain after work hours' count?"

"I don't know. _Should_ seeing one's superior officer after hours count as a validate reason?"

The piercing scowl, uh, oh, those intense green eyes boring into his. Nick scraps together all his bravery.

"Maybe a little bit? Only, of course, if that Captain of mine, of whom I have heard that he's not one to mess around with, is not as averse to the idea as he looks right now." Silence, regarding each other, gazes locked unwavering.

"Can I get you a mug of tea?"

"Sure, why not." Up until now Sean hasn't known that Nick can grin like a Cheshire cat (who got a year's worth supply of milk).

Maybe it's not Nick's unlucky day, after all.

GRIMM

Well, that's it. Much shorter than what I usually write... but muse struck and wouldn't be silenced. So here's an experiment in shortness. Reviews make me happy. :)


End file.
